An evil Tatsuha's revenge!
by PKS
Summary: Tatsuha wants revenge on Yuki for what Yuki did in his teens, he's going to do this by taking the one thing that made Yuki happy away...Shindou Shuici!, will Yuki come back in time to save his relationship or is it over? read to find out!
1. cpt 1, a painful memory

the evil mind of tatsuha

**Disclaimer: i do not own gravitation or the characters, i do own 1/2 people i might include! and special thanks to tbennett92 who pointed out the the 6 year age difference, so Yuki is 17 in the flash back and Tatsuha is 16! im making it so theres a year between them, enjoy :)**

lets remind ourselves of whats happening shall we: Eiri's gone to sign his books in the U.S since his book had gone world wide ,and Tatsuha decided this was the perfect time for...REVENGE!

let's start with Tatusha was on his way to Tokyo,

"heh, i bet that baka think i forgot about what him and my English girlfriend did! i think not!" said Tatsuha to himself

_Flashback, 6 years ago when Yuki was 17 _

Tatsuha and Charlotte had been going out for 2 months now, they were going out for the night since Charlotte was going home in two days

"Tats, i don't want to go home, I'll miss you too much, and you might find some one better" said Charlotte in perfect Japanese, she had taken a couple of course's on japanese and now could say any thing and understand any thing in Japanese

after hearing that Tatsuha pulled his arm from her shoulder and put it on her waist and then spun her around,

"theres no one who i could ever love more then you" Tatsuha said then giving her a kiss, awe, this was the first time tatsuha had been happy for years and this was his first love,

"Tats, promise you'll come to Britain soon, i cant bare to be without you!"

"don't worry, not next week but the week after I'll come, I'll stay so long that you'll want rid of me!" joked Tatsuha

"like that would ever happen" smiled Charlotte "and they called it, puppy love...sorry, couldn't resist!"

unfortunately, once she left Tats, she bumped into Yuki.

3 hours later, he went back to the apartment they were renting while they stayed here, as soon as he walked through the front door, all you could hear were moans comming from his brothers room, then..

"Eiri! i..think some ones..just come in" said some one from Eiri's room, Tatsuha knew exactly who, Charlotte, he burst into the room to find them too at it, when they finnally realised he was there, he was red at the face with anger and you could even see the steam coming from his ears

"Tats!" shouted Charlotte getting Yuki of her and going towards Tatsuha just to get a slap in the face

"your drunk! and you slept with my brother!" shouted tatsuha at Charlotte who was busy stroking her cheek, he looked over to Yuki, fortunately for Yuki, he was asleep but that was very unfortunate for Tatsuha

"i'll get you tomorro,brother, and im going!" said Tatsuha, tears streaming down his face, he then ran out the room and out the apartment

"TATS!" shouted Charlotte

_end the Flash back,_

Tatsuha opening a box he had bought just before, it contained a blond wig and contacts that make your eyes look golden, he was going to impersonate Yuki!!

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**well folks, Ill leave it there, please review and tell me what you think, any way, i'll be seeing you! :D**


	2. cpt 2, start of the heart ache

**hi folks, im back, i wanted to get my finidhed chapters up before i'll be in exams, dont worry, if im not tired and over my writers blocks, i'll get them all up!! sorry if i made a couple of mistakes in **

**Disclaimer: remember, i dont own Gravitation or the characters, i do own Charlotte and some other people...lets just get back to the stary**

**Recap:**

_Tatsuha opens a box he had bought just before, it contained a blond wig and contacts that make your eyes look golden, he was going to impersanate Yuki!!_

back to the present

Tatsuha was outside his brothers apartment, fortunatly, Shuici was out and Tats had a key, so he let himself in.

"hmm...i have 2 hours till Shuici comes home to find Yuki, and i have a week till Yuki actually comes home, perfect, im going to take the thing that made him happy, just like what he did to me!" Tatsuha said walking towards the bathroom, only he didn't come out..Yuki did!!

"heh, i look exactly like my brother.i guess a ciggarette would be required..or two..." said Tatsuha/Yuki to himself, so he went and bought himself some ciggeretes and food, he put the food away, lit a tab and sat down and watched the plasma

1 hour later

"huh..whys the T.V on?" asked Shuici walking through the door then he spotted Yuki/Tatsuha

"YUKIIIIII!" said Shuici running to Yuki and jumping on him, then he started cuddeling him

"perfect, he thinks i'm Yuki!" thought Tatsuha

"let me up brat" said the fake Yuki...he's good at impersinating his bro, he's done it many a times

"i thought you were going to be away for a week!" said shuici still cuddeling Tatsuha/Yuki

"like you could last without me for a week"Tatsuha said

"most likely not.but if i kept busy i could!" said Shuici

"whatever you say brat, im suprised i never got my welcome home kiss!" said Yuki

"_only this once_!" thought Tatsuha

Shuici smiled then jumped up and kissed Tatsuha who was pretending to be Yuki

"_man...he'sa good kisser and his lps are soo soft..." _thought Tatsuha note to readers, they wont be paired up! and Tatsuha wont want to be with Shu... i think i might just let them kiss...i dont fancy letting them go too far, if you get what i mean!

shu let Yuki go and went towards the locked room, Yuki always wondered what was in there...but i'll tell you guys! he's got every thing he owns in there and a huge poster he took from a wall of Nittle Grasper

"hey..brat, why'd you go..ive been feeling lonly and i thought you'd cheer me up" said tatsuha..he was trying to soften up little Shu just so he could break hs heart as much as possible which will break his brothers heart even more!

"ahh, sorry Yukoi but i have...stuff to do in there" said Shuici going in and locking the door, when he says stuff, he means play Nittle Grasper through hios earphones and work on lyrics and stare at his mini Ryuici and Nittle Grasper posters.

it was nearly 2 hours when he finally emerged, it was late now, Tatsuha came in the Apartment at 7 andnow it was after 11 now

"im going to bed, want to join me to keep me warm" said Yuki going into the bedroom

"ok" Shuici said following Tatsuha,

1:00am, Tatsuha woke up, he knew Shuici was awake but was pretending to be asleep, Tats also got up at this time to call his date,

1...2...3

"ah...Miki, are you ready?" asked Tats

"good, meet you there in 10 minutes" said Tats hanging up the phone and putting on Yuki's best clothes, once he was ready, and went out, and knew Shuici was following him, once he reached the bridge were Shuici and Yuki met for the firs time, points finger at Yuki, Yuki told him were they met, not me!

_"this will most likely make Shuici's heart fall into a milion pieces, he'll never forgive Yuki, im sorry Shu that i had to break your heart but this is revenge most sweet_!" thought Tats

then a girl..came, this was Miki, Tats walked over to her and whispered in her ear

"soo glad you came Miki, ive wanted to do this for ages!"

"why are we whispering Tats andwhat did you want at this time" whispered Miki

"because, incase i wake anyone up" whispered Tats then, all of a sudden he drew the girl in close then...gave her the kiss of her life, poor Shuici saw this and stood up and said

"YUKI!! Yuki you..you baka, you bastard!" shouted shu before running away

"SHU!!" shouted Tats just too keep the flow going

"tats..whats going on!" said Miki

"revenge" said tats, he then ran off to see Shu off.

**sorry i was soo cruel but Tatsuha had to be mean to try to break Shuici's heart and his love towards Yuki, please R&R, i promise, it might be a happy ending, but im not going to spill the beans! bubi**


	3. cpt 3

**hiya guys, you know the drill i don't own Gravitation, 9 own one/two of the characters but not all of them**

**dont worry, it might be a good endng or...shuici might not go back to Yuki..you will have to read to find out! oh, and i dont know the name of yuki's manager/publisher so i'll make it up!**

**morning after**

**Tatsuha was woke up by the door bell going, he quickly put the wig on and the contacts and went to the door..as soo as it opened...PUNCH! it was Hiro**

**"i warned you, anything happened to Shu or if you made him cry, i'd kill you, what do you think you were doing with that girl!" said Hiro coming into the flat and shutting the door behind him.**

**"i dont have to answer to you!, so what do you want!?" asked Tatsuha**

**"i came to get Shu's stuff and to make sure you pay!" said Hiro who after saying that decided that just kicking Yukis crotch would survice for now, sohe did exactly that**

**"ahh...where..is..s..shu?" gasped Tatsuha who was clutching his badly hurting crotch**

**"like i would tell you, besides, he doesn't want to see you or hear you at the moment, besides, i dont know where he is, he left this morning leaving a note say to leave every thing that belongs to him in the studio" said Hiro unlocking Shuicis room**

**"woah...so thats what he keeps in here, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CARRY ALL THIS!" said Hiro, he managed to get every thing into five huge suitcase's.**

**"i'll be back Yuki, oh, and your manager said she is going to kill you for not being in the U.S!" said Hiro slamming the door shut**

**"i never thought getting back at Yuki would be soo painful!" Tats said to himselve**

**in the U.S**

**"here, i hope you liked my books" said Yuki in English**

**"i didn't like them i loved them," said a fangirl who was walking away and on the verge of fainting**

**"sign, hey, Chris, how many more do i have to sign till i can go home?" asked Yuki**

**"lets see...theres about 50 or more fan gurls waiting to get there books signed"said vhris**

**"damn!" signed Yuki, then his phone went off,**

**"oh man, what does she want, ...what do you want?" asked Yuki**

**"dont give me that Yuki!! what do you think your doing in Japan, do you know how much im paying for a hotel for you and how much stuff we've got planned!" said Yuki's publisher/manager i cant think of a name!**

**"what are you talking about, im in America, even ask Chris!" said Yuki giving the phone **

**" he is here, why do you think he's there?" asked chris**

**"because, i ran into Shu today, he looks like he's lost his family or some thing, i asked him whats wrong and he said what yuki did yesterday killed him" said the Publisher, Yuki heard this and grabbed the phone**

**"repeat that!" said Yuki, he wanted to see if he heard that right, she told him and he now knows its true**

**"im coming back, and no buts!" said Yuki, he hung up and went back to his hotel, he didn't like what he had just heard.**

**lets go to poor lil Shu...**

**"Shu...are you ok, you've had that face on all day" asked Kai**

**"what do you think, the only one he's going to talk to is me and he wont even tell me!" said Hiro comming on the room with 5 suit case's**

**Kai then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shu " tell me why your like this or i will have some fun with my new gun!" **

**"KAI! i'll talk to him, just put that thing away before he faints with fear!" said Hiro, he then pushed Kai out the room**

**"Shu, i know you told me that you saw Yuki with a girl, but are you really sure that he was kissing her?" asked Hiro, Shu just nodded**

**"c'mon Shu, talk to me...and do you need some where to stay?" asked Hiro**

**"yes...just for tonght" said Shu**

**"why just for tonight?" asked Hiro**

**"im going back to my parents house, just for a week or so, just till i feel better" said Shuici**

**"NO! we're releasing a record in a month, we cant be slacking off!" said Kai who had sneaked into the room**

**nothing much really happens from there so lets go to tomorro morning when Yuki finally arrives home**

**"urgh..i hate flying! and they even put me in second class!" Yuki said to himselve**

**"ahh, so it cant be true" said Tohma who some how managed to appear**

**"Tohma, whats not true?" asked Yuki**

**"Shuici's wont talk to any one but Hiro because you cheated on him 2 days ago" said Tohma**

**"what! Tohma, can i hitch a lift?" asked Yuki, he wanted this sorted out**

**first place they went was Hiro's flat, yuki saw shuici tell the cab to hurry up and drive but Yuki ran after them, unfortunatly, the cabby got away from Yuki, then...PUNCH!**

**"you've got a flipping nerve showing your face!" said Hiro**

**"look, i don't know whats been going on, ive been in the U.S, i come back and you punch me!" said Yuki**

**"its true Hiro, i picked him up this morning" said Tohma**

**"then who was it i puched at Yuki's flat, and sorry about that Yuki!" said Hiro helping Yuki up**

**"i dont know but im about to find out!" Yuki said, he got in the limo followed by Tohma and Hiro**

**Whats going to happen! you'll have to read to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi, ive returned, poor Yuki, Shuichi's gone and thinks Yuki cheated on him and Yuki doesn't even know who did this and why! oh well..mabey we'll find out in this chapter, and yes, ive finaly noticed i forgot to put the h in Shuichi's name in the last chapters, i apoligise,**

**Disclaimer: i unfortunatly dont and never will own gravitation, i do own Charlotte and a new character who will come in soon!**

**Yuki:tell me who hurt Shu already!**

**PKS: SHHH, i busy...**

**Recap on the event so far...**

Tatsuha came to Tokyo to get back at his brother for what he did when they were in their teens, he's been impersanating Yuki and he's broken Shuichi's heart, and where was Yuki during all of this..in the U.S, Shuichi left for his mothers and Yuki came home and went to Hiro's to find Shu leaving, he chased the taxi but Su didn't even look back, Hiro punched Tats and kicked him in a place thats very delicate and he punched Yuki,

now lets start..

"so, will some one tell me whats going on!" said hiro as they drove to Yuki's

"if we knew we'd have told you, all we know is that some one must have been impersanating Yuki for some reason" said Tohma

"cant this heap of junk go any faster!?" asked Yuki who was by now very fustrated

"sorry, you know what the traffic can be like here!" said tohma

"fine then" said Yuki, he'd had enough of waiting so he got out the limo and ran for his flat

Yuki's flat

"ahh...Yuki's flat is soo cool, i wish i could stay here forever, and i best get it tidy in here before he get hime, oh well, i have a while till Yuki comes door opens and shuts...Home" Tatsuha said, he ran and hid on the balcony

"WHAT THE! its a tip site in here!" shuoted Yuki, then he saw it, the blond wig

"so, some one has been impersanating me..and they're still here, the T.V ons" Yuki smiled, once he found him there would be trouble, first place he went was the bedroom, then the bath room, then... the balcony, then he saw Tatsuha

"t..t..TATSUHA! shouted an angry Yuki

"hey big brother, hows life?" asked Tatsuha

"it was you...wasn't it! why?" asked Yuki

"why'd you think! you slept with my Charlotte! she still try's to get in touch, but whenever i hear her voice i hang up, it pains me soo much!" said Tatsuha who'd now gotten angry and sad

"didn't i tell you the next morning! i was drunk, i slept with that tart by accident!" said Yuki, this made Tatsuha mad, he grabbed Yuki and pressed him against the wall

"dont you dare! dont you DARE sasy that about her, i bet it was all you, you always got the girls, always better then me!" said Tats,

"why did you hurt Shu! he had nothing to do with this!" said Yuki, trying not to look into his brothers eyes

"i wanted to take the thing that made you happy, just like what you did to me...how is Shuichi, still upset that Yuki kissed a girl in front of him, such a pity, he was such a good kisser as well, and nice to sleep with!" smirked Tatsuha

"you slept and kissed my Shuichi!" shouted Yuki, he punched his brother right in the nose

"ach...what is it with people hitting me!" said Tatsuha, but Yuki was half way through the flat

"OI, where do you think your going!" shouted Tatsuha

"to clean up your mess, then i'll be back and you wont be in my flat" said Yuki whie walking out the front door and running to his car

to be continued...


	5. I LOVE YOU YOU BAKA!

_**yawn heya guys, you wouldn't belive the week im having, im shattered, any way, what do you allthink of the events so far? any way, heres cpt 4, **_

_**Reminder disclaimer: I DONT OWN GRAVITATION, as much as i would want to i dont!**_

_'knock knock'_

_"ahh, i wonder who that is, its 9 o'clock at night!, Shu-chan, will you get that for mama?" asked mama shindou_

_"kay" shouted Shuichi running down the stairs and triping on the last step author sweat drops, oh and i finally noticed i forgot the second h in Shuchi, sorry bout that!_

_"SHU! are you ok?" asked mama Shindou_

_"ow...yea" said Shuichi getting up and walking to the door, then peeked through the the little hole in the door to see who it was, then cringed before running upstairs the shouting "mom, im not in!" _

_"kay" said mama shindou going to open the door then.._

_"ahh, yu-chan, what can i do for you, finally got sick of my e-mails and ddecided to give me your autogragh?" said mama-shindou trying to keep he rexcitment in_

_"no, actually i was wondering if Shu was in?" asked Yuki_

_"he said he was out" said Mama-Shindou then remembered she wasn't supposed to say that_

_Yuki's right brow lofted a little_

"erm...sorry Yu-Chan but he isn't seeing some one, he wont tell me why but he hasn't been his normal self and keeps tearing up things, bye" said Mama-shindou closing the door

if you think that will stop Yuki then your greatly mistaken, fortunatly for Yukki, there was a drain pipe next to Shuchi's room and Shuichi had the window open, all Yuki had to do was climb up it.

10 attempts later, in Shuichi's room, Shuichis fast asleep and Yuki finally climbed in through the window coveredin dirt

"great, my new suit is completly wrecked" said Yuki before noticing Shuichi asleep at the door with some thing in his hand, it looked like he was atempting to rip it up but fell asleep, Yuki walked up to Shuichi and took the item out of his hand, it was the picture of Shuichi and Yuki from when Yuki and Shuichi went on holiday to Asahikawa, for some strange reason, Shuichi had a desire to go there for the weekend, but why was he ripping up this picture?..Shuichi: snore...Yuki wanted to talk to Shu so he started shaking him to wake him up but to no avail, then as a last resort, Yuki kissed SHuichi on the lips, Shu woke up instantly and just sat there for a bit until he kicked Yuki off him.

"OI, what do you think your doin!? you cant go kissing girls and think i wont care! BAKA!" shouted Shuichi

"look, Shu, remember when you got in that cab ot come here and i was chasing you, i had only got back into Japan about an hour earlier! i didn't do anything, now if you'll just come home we'll.." said Yuki but getting cut of by a slap of Shuichi

"lier, it was you, it was you who i came hoem to on that day, you who i gave a welcome home kiss to, you who broke my heart!" shouted Shuichi with tears streaming down his eyes, then...BANG

"SHU-CHAN, why are you...ahh..Shu-chan, why are you crying?" asked Mama-shindou then noticing Yuki, her temper rose

"YOU HURT MY SHU-CHAN!" shouted Mama-Shindou while grabbing Yuki's shirt ans shaking him, this gave Shuichi enough time to get out of the house

"SHU!" shouted Yuki then started chasing after him

"get lost!" shouted Shu before stopping to get a coffee EEK Shuichi's having coffee! every one get below ground, LoL then drunk it all in one, then sped away, Yuki thought to himself 'i hate it when he gets coffee' thankfully his car wa snear by so he jumped in and chased after Shu, he found him 2 hours later pretending to be asleep on a park bench, the caffine must have really took alot out of him

"Shuichi,i know your not asleep, wake up you brat" said Yuki

"go away, i cant stand it any more!"said Shuichi sitting up

"Shu, i want to to come home, i'll prove i didn't do any thing..i..i "

"you what?" said Shu coldly

"I LOVE YOU YOU BRAT!" shouted Yuki before covering his mouth

"y..you love me! HA, i dont belive that" said Shuichi trying not to look into Yuki's eye

"if i didn't then i wouldn't do this!" said Yuki who stepped forward and pushing Shuichi down on to the bech then kissed him, Shuichi then found himself kissing back, thank god it was night, or else people would have been able to see what they were up to! i think you can tell!

**well, thats it from me, till next time, goodbye**


End file.
